I love you my detevite
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Will Ratigan Love or hurt Basil
1. Chapter 1

**I love you my Dear Detective**

**By: Stephanie Barfield**

**Chapter 1: Ratigan's place**

**As soon as Basil got to Ratigan's place he been tricked.**

**Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance! Although I was Expecting you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy? Basil: Ratigan, No one can have a higher opinion of you then I have. And I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat! Ratigan: I do so love your costume I almost didn't recognize you. ( He ribs of Basil's fake Bread) Basil enraged: Ratigan, so help me, I'll see you behind bars yet! ( Ratigan gets close to Basil's face Ratigan : You fool! ( Ratigan Grabs basil by the collar and lifts him off the ground and he shakes him) Ratigan: Isn't it clear to you the superior mind has triumphed? I won! ( He puts him down Ratigan laughs evilly and his buddies laugh to Basil tried to hold it in but he open his eyes and gasped he hung his head he knew he had been beaten) Ratigan: I love it. I love it. I love it. Fidget: Ur… Boss we got to go soon. Ratigan: Right you are Fidget. Come along Basil. ( He grabs Basil by his shirt collar again and Basil follows willingly then Ratigan got him in his room) Ratigan: Well old boy do you have your little detective outfit on? If so I'll let you change into it. ( Basil just stare's blankly and Ratigan couldn't help but Wonder what was going on in that brilliant mind of Basil's) Ratigan: Now come old boy say something it's quite rude…. Still Silent I see very well I will help you get undressed. ( He starts with Basil's jacket he unbuttons it then he lifts his shirt up and it's off then Ratigan can see he does not have his Detective outfit on then he see's his brown fur so soft) Ratigan: I see you don't have your outfit on. ( He then Ratigan was unbuckling Basil's Belt and then the belt was free Ratigan zipped down Basil's pants, Ratigan pulled Basil's pants down and off and his pants down and off to.) The little touches and wandering hands did not satisfy Ratigan for right now he wanted him now. He kissed him Hungrily. To see Basil on his knees in prim, red dress coat, with mouthful of Ratigan, was ambrosia. He was torn between obsessively absorbing every detail - the clench of Basil's fingers in his own knees as he worked the member in her mouth, he lips firm and stretched to the limit around Ratigan, the hard pulls of air through her nose as he fought the horrifying urge to cry - and the desire to shut out everthing but touch, the sweet burn of the warm wetness around them. (He layed him on the bed in his room) Ratigan at first was satisfied with how passion Basil treated the whole thing, hissing in only a little when Ratigan's fingers slipped inside him, gasping only momentarily when he was flipped to his back on his very own worktable. But once Ratigan had forced himself, inch upon painful inch, inside of Basil, was when his pleasure was fanned to it's fullest heights. The show had begun, a much more spectacular and devestating show than he could have gasped and moaned and Ratigan had the Detective's Leg over his shoulder's. Ratigan snarls a little at the resistance, but then smiles, watching his once very proud, very gifted adversary diminish under the weight of his own mental : Is there a problem, pet?Basil looks up and says : What are you doing? Ratigan Whisper's in his ear, "You're a smart Mouse, are you not?Basil feels he should answer fast then he does. "Y-yes. Yes, I am. Ratigan: Of course you are. I want you to surrender yourself me dearheart. But ….. Basil clears her throat. But why me?Ratigan is back in control, Cause I love you you're the only one who understands me. He … I'll let you. Basil responds. Ratigan grabbed Basil's chin and opened his mouth placing his on top and making his way inside he put his tongue in Basil's mouth making the kiss a freach kiss Basil was kissing him to after 30 mins of freach kissing the kiss was broke. Ratigan: That kiss was Amazing. Ratigan took off his shirt and Tie. When Ratigan was controlling Basil he freached kissed him again. Basil was saying Ratigan. An hour later. Ratigan: I love you Basil. Basil: I love you to Ratigan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is Basil Baker I used to live at Baker st. Now I live with my once called enemy he is now my lover. We live in a swear in an old rum barrel, Ratigan was going to kill me but ever since we became lover's he stopped his plan. Iam now 20 years old, I have brown hair, Green eyes and Wheat colored Fur. Ratigan is 22 he has black fur, with a long pink tail, Brown eyes and Black hair. I met one of his friend's Hades who is blue with flames coming out of his head, he has yellow eyes that make him look like a demon from heck, Then I met a Beautiful flower her name is Princess Starfire Elizabeth lion, She is Scar's Daughter, Her hair is black and Curly, Her eyes are a lovely shade of green, Her skin look's like snow but tan at the same time, She look's like her mother, She is the most funniest, bravest, Sweetest, beautiful girl I ever met. She said her cousins' name's are Simba, Nala, Nuka, Kovu, Vintina, Kiara, Thrax Roja-Jones, Ozzy Roja-Jones, Klepta Roja and Cox Roja. Her Uncle's name is Mufasa, Her aunt's name's are Sarabi, Sarfina and Zira. I think I learned about her then I know Ratigan. ( Ratigan call's Basil to his lap) Ratigan: Basil dear would you like a kiss? Basil: Yes. ( They kiss)**


	3. Will you?

Dear Basil my love, My dearest Basil I love you so much if I could take away the years we fighted I would but I guess it changed I now feel like I can's spend another day without you love. I love you Basil don't you dare forget that. I will let you go as a prisoner but I will ask you something before you make your decision to leave or stay here with me. I hope you will make the right choice my dear. From your love, Ratigan Ratigan finished with his letter. Hello dear says Basil. My dear Basil I am letting you go as a prison today but I want to ask you something before you decide to leave will you marry me Basil Ratgan says on one knee. Yes, I would never leave you baby. Basil says hugging Ratigan. They kiss and cuddle. I love you, I love you baby. Basil says between kisses. Basil lets go to the bedroom now. Ratigan says. Yes let's go baby. Basil says as Ratigan picks him up and goes to the bedroom before he enter's he turn's the sight to do not distribe. He lays Basil on the bed and kisses him an hour later there holding each other. I love you Darling. Ratigan says as he runs his fingers though Basil's fur. I love you to Baby. Basil says. They fall asleep


End file.
